へスタイルうちは-うずまき
by SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi
Summary: Los pequeños demonios de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki viajando en el tiempo, ¿Qué podría pasar? No Yaoi ¡FemNaru!


**へスタイルうちは-うずまき**

* * *

_**Summari**_: Los pequeños demonios de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki viajando en el tiempo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Nota del Autor**_: Aclaro, esta historia se centra después de la 4ª Guerra Ninja, y se puede decir que Itachi, Deidara, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto y Fugaku viven, Obito fue perdonado y ahora le jode la vida a Kakashi, bueno, mejor léanla, y juzguen por su propia cuenta...no sean tan crueles, ¡onegai!

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- se pregunto a sí misma la pelinegra.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…- dijo otro pelinegro de ojos azul cielo.

-Menma, Sakemi, ya dejen el dramatismo, además no todo es mi culpa-recordó el mayor. Mientras esperaban entrar a la dichosa oficina del Hokage.

Flash Back

-¡Aniki!, ¡Ayúdanos a entrenar!-gritaban 2 niños el niño tendría unos 11 y la niña unos 9 más o menos, mientras que el mayor 13.

-¡Ay no!, ¿Por qué yo?- se quejo Itachi.

-Bueno, si no quieres, no.-dijo Menma

-De hecho- concordó Sakemi- Y como no veo que cedas… Mejor entreno de una vez… ¡Katon: Goukakyuo No Jut…!

-¡ESPERAAA!-Grito Itachi- Ustedes quemarían el bosque, mejor déjenselo a un prodigio como mua.-alegó con altanería.

-Le dije a papá que no lo llevara a clases de francés- susurro Menma a Sakemi

-¿Enserio?-pregunto esta- Yo le dije lo mismo a mama-dobe pero ella concordó con papa-teme-ttebayo!

Itachi volteó hastiado.

-¿¡Quisieran dejar de susurrar cosas de mi!? ¡Y ADEMAS Yo NO soy arrogante!- grito con un tic en el ojo.

-Esa ni tú mismo te la creíste- resoplo el menor.

-¡URUSAIII!-calló el mayor.

-Yare, yare, ya cálmate, que la novia te haya dejado por mí, no es nuestro problema, como para que te descargues en nosotros- dijo Menma

-Ya nos jodiste, Menma- susurro Sakemi viendo a su hermano mayor gritar mientras inconscientemente apuntaba a Menma;

-¡Katon: Goukakyuo No Jutsu!-

-Si no morimos en esto…Morimos a manos de papá- se dijo a si misma Sakemi

Y así todo el bosque de la Muerte sufrió la devastación, por el terrible ataque de furia de Itachi.

Fin del Flash Back

-O tal vez si.- se recordó así mismo Itachi.

-¡Nooo!, ¿Enserio?- dijo sarcásticamente Sakemi-¡Yo solo quería entrenar!

-¡Pero si también fue culpa de Menma!- se quejo Itachi.

-Pero Menma…- y no pudo concluir la frase por qué un AMBU les indico que entraran al despacho del Hokage.

En el despacho del Hokage…

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? Itachi, Menma, Sakemi, o ¿debería llamarlos hijos?-pregunto una rubia de ojos azules con marquitas que le hacían tener un parecido a un zorro.

-En mi defensa yo solo quería entrenar-se defendió Sakemi.

Naruko miro a Menma.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto.

-Yo también quería entrenar- contesto.

-¿Itachi?-pregunto.

-Yo estaba tranquilo hasta que estos engendros adoptados del mal empezaron a molestarme con sus: ¡Aniki ayúdanos a entrenar!- se defendió haciendo una malísima imitación de las voces de sus hermanos.

Naruko suspiro.

-Su padre se va a enterar de esto- advirtió

Los hermanos temblaron.

Su padre era terriblemente cruel castigando.

Sasuke Uchiha se podía considerar un hombre muy guapo a pesar de su edad, había tenido 16 años cuando tuvo a su primer hijo, al que llamo Itachi Minato; claro hubo un debate muy cabeza dura entre él y Naruko para decidir el nombre. Ya que él quería que se llamara Itachi y Naruko quería que se llamara Minato. Al final Sakura los había amenazado y optaron por darle dos nombres aunque eso fuera raro.

Con sus segundo hijo que había tenido a los 2 años siguientes de haber tenido a su primogénito, y como no. También hubo debate, Naruko quería Menma y El quería Fugaku, en honor a su padre. Al final optaron hacer lo mismo que con Itachi y su segundo hijo se termino por llamar Menma Fugaku ya que a su primogénito le habían puesto el nombre que él quería de primero, pero principalmente por que Naruko estuvo de escandalosa. Y lo logro convencer.

Con su tercera hija realmente fue difícil, no encontraban nombre perfecto para su princesa. Se debatían entre Kushina y Mikoto, después fueron llegando más nombres como: Sakemi, muy parecido a su nombre por cierto, Minami, etc. Al final a Naruko le gustaron todos y terminaron por llamar a la pobre niña: Sakemi Kushina Mikoto Uchiha Uzumaki, aunque él la llamara Mikoto, y Naruko a veces Kushina, mientras que todo Konoha, que no le tuviera miedo, claro. Por que la niña tenía su carácter. Le decían Sakemi o para abreviación de todos sus nombres Minami, Aunque a él le sonara más como que: MInato-KushiNA-MIkoto o también SakeMI-KushiNA-Mikoto.

Luego estaba todo eso de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, si, había acabado, Madara había muerto, Óbito… bueno, su tío demente había recapacitado, digamos, porque ahora vivía ahí en Konoha, para hacerle la vida imposible a Kakashi, cosa que le hacía gracia ya que le recordaba a su relación con Naruko. De pequeños antes de entrar a la academia se molestaban después rivalizaron en cada cosa y al final, sorprendentemente habían acabado casados, aun recordaba ese día en que se lo pidió en el Ichiraku.

Flash Back

Cuando Naruko había aceptado la invitación de Sasuke para ir a comer ramen, creyó que vendría el apocalipsis.

Digo, no todos los días un teme-amargado te pide eso, ¿no?

Bueno, ya habían llegado.

Como de costumbre Naruko pidió se acostumbrado Ramen y Sasuke para su sorpresa también.

Naruko comía con efusividad su ramen. Sasuke estaba un poco más callado de lo normal.

Naruko le iba preguntar que le sucedía. Pero este se le adelantó hablando.

-Etto… ¿Naruko?-pregunto inaudible-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Que dices teme? No te escucho nada- Dattebayo!- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué si te casarías conmigo?- pregunto un poco más fuerte, sin embargo Naruko no escucho.

-¿Eh? Oye teme enserio habla fuerte que no te escucho…-dijo esta.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

-¡QUE SI TE CASARIAS COMIGO!- soltó ya de golpe.

Naruko se quedo en shock.

-¿Eh? ¿Dobe, estas bien?- pregunto ya preocupado.

Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un escupitajo de ramen que hace un rato estaba en proceso de ser digerido.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HAS DICHO TEME?!-Grito.

-Nada, olvídalo.-dijo Sasuke pagando y yéndose de ahí.

-¡QUE!, NO ESPERAAA!-Grito.

Sasuke volteo, abrió los ojos al sentir una cálida sensación besándolo en los labios. Era Naruko. No tardo mucho en corresponderle.

Cuando se separaron, el pregunto:

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto muy anti-Uchiha

-¡CLARO QUE SI, TEMEEEEE!- grito la Uzumaki-Pero, báñate teme, hueles a ramen-se quejo

-Pues una dobe me lo escupió así que, no te quejes-se defendió Sasuke

-¡No me llames dobe, teme!-grito

-¡Y tu no me llames teme, dobe!-grito Sasuke

-Bueno, pero pesar de ser un teme no sé cómo rayos me pude enamorar de ti, teme-se quejo Naru

-Digo lo mismo, dobe, digo lo mismo-termino y así se fueron, se encontraron a Tsunade, le informaron la noticia y esta les invito Sake para celebrar, digamos que se pasaron de copas y con eso se procreo el que sería su primogénito que llevaría por nombre Itachi Minato.

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno, Sasuke se encontraba caminando, en dirección a la oficina del Hokage a visitar a SU Naru. Grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse al abrir la puerta a sus tres hijos, que al verlo a él temblaron, era obvio que algo malo habían hecho y la cara de SU Naru le decía que tenía que castigarlos

Sasuke suspiro.

-¿Que hicieron ahora?, Kushina, Minato y Fugaku-pregunto

Sin embargo ninguno contesto.

Miro a su esposa, interrogante.

Naruko suspiro.

-Nuestros queridos angelitos quemaron el bosque con un adorable Katon.-fue todo lo que dijo

-De seguro nos pone a limpiar todo el barrio Uchiha- dijo Menma a sus hermanos, estos tragaron en seco.

-Váyanse a limpiar TODO el barrio Uchiha y lo quiero reluciente-termino

Itachi, Menma y Sakemi, se fueron volando a cumplir con ello, sabían que si no lo hacían ahora nunca terminarían.

5 horas media después…

Ya estaba habían limpiado casi todo el barrio, Uchiha, casi, solo les faltaba un lugar, unos de los puntos de reunión en donde se encontraba la piedra sagrada del verdadero objetivo de los Uchiha.

-¡Ah!, esto es el colmo estoy cansado y no he entrenado nada de nada- se quejo Itachi.

-¡Ni te quejes, que tu tuviste la culpa!-alego Menma

-¡Pero tú fuiste el que me provoco! DOBEEEEE!-grito a su hermano menor.

-¡NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME!-se defendió del mayor.

-¡URUSAI USURATONKACHI`S!-paró la pelea Sakemi

Itachi y Menma se quedaron mudos… su hermana sí que decía la verdad, era su culpa y eso los había hecho ganarse un castigo, uno que no solo ellos tenían, sino que también había arrastrado a Sakemi sin que ella tuviera algo que ver.

-Etto…-dijo Menma tratando de cambiar de tema-¿Y si entrenamos aquí?-preguntó.

-Ustedes háganlo si quieren, a mi no me metan- esa fue la negación de Sakemi.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Itachi.

-Pero si rompen algo, los castro- advirtió Sakemi.

-¡OH! ¡Vamos, Minami-chan!, deja de ser tan amargada y saca a tu Kushina Uzumaki interior, además aquí no hay nada que se pueda romper, y ya casi van a ser las 8:00 y solo nos queda por limpiar este cuarto-suspiro aliviado, Menma.

-No me llames así, baka- dijo cortante.

-Bueno, como quieras ¡Katon: Goukakyuo No Jutsu!- gritaron ambos…claramente les salió un error de cálculo y los katones fueron dirigidos hacia Sakemi, quien se agacho a tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí lo corto, estaba demasiado largo para terminarlo y lo tuve que pasar desde mi celular a la laptop Me costó terminarlo, creo que actualizare el sábado, sino antes, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer SasuNaru hetero, y si me gusta el Yaoi, pero, quería probar con algo nuevo xDDD

P.D. ¡Dejen Reviews!


End file.
